Burning Leaves
by awesomeness127
Summary: "And here the team consists of : A energetic Thief, A smart mouth, brooding, Illusions Master, and Me. A girl who was practically rebirth into a world she didn't belong in, while also being a slight pyro maniac. How cliche. " OC, SI (Sorta.) Will eventually turn into KakashiXOc
1. My Glorified Death

**Well, welcome to the new story that I am bringing to the tables. I been really into Naruto lately, and I always liked the idea of OC's into the world, from, well our world. I guess it just depends your cup of tea. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Naruto universe, nor the characters that will appear in my story except for the other OC's that I will introduce. **

**With out further ado. Here is Chapter One. **

Whenever you die, well it's quite different than what you think would happen.

Whenever I had died, I didn't think I'd surely be brought _back _ to life.

Death... Death was a tricky thing to describe. Considering all the numbers of ways you could die. How did I die you might ask?

Simple really.

My friends and I were out partying. Drinking at the host's house. You know teenagers are with their rebellious attitudes and underage drinking, just to _defy _ the higher power. When suddenly a group of men had stormed into the party, demanding to see the host. They of course had guns. If they didn't, well then I sure as hell would have counted my lucky stars.

To bad luck wasn't on my side that night.

Or was it?

Once everyone was hushed surprisingly, considering most were drunk, our eyes landed to the commander of the party. Figures, you'd be surprise to what fear can do to a person. Did I mention that the host was in fact my boyfriend also? As it is a key factor of this deadly story. Funny how I still had my punny sense of humor.

They gunned down my boyfriend, AKA the host, asking for their payment. He had owed them money. What happened next was a little bit fuzzy. _I _ had stepped forward, blocking their view of him, telling them to screw off. I blame it on the fact that I had a protective state over my boyfriend, and that I was also not thinking straight from the alcohol that was in my system.

They had punched me, laughing at me. Everyone just stared. Who would step in to stop this maniac from doing what he wanted? In their eyes I had already dug my grave. Which I guess I had with what happened next.

I some how manage to get up to tackle the guy with the gun, who had also been the one to hit me. He started to try to push me off. His hand wavered close to my mouth, so I bit it as hard as I could.

_**BANG.**_

**_BANG._**

**_BANG. _**

Three shots. That all it took. My body fell limp against the guy I was on top of. I suddenly felt the cold hard wood floors. With my visions darken, I could see everyone scattering as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. My eyes shift to my boyfriend who was standing their petrified. I coughed up some blood, using every inch of my power to reach out to him. I was able to lift my hand barely off the ground until darkness surrounded me, engulfing me whole.

At that moment I had knew I was dead, since this darkness just wouldn't leave, and I was completely was aware that it was there. By my side.

What had seemed like hours of being in this darkness, was only a few minutes. Though it had not bother me as much as I thought it would. It was honestly quite peaceful.

Like I said, Death was a tricky thing to explain. You were an eternal being at that moment, as if you could achieve anything that your limited mind could think of.

Then I started to take a plunge . Like a falling stone was dropped from the highest point of the cliff. I flailed my arms wildly, trying to hold onto the darkness. It might have been dark, but it had been _peaceful._

I would have screamed if I could use my vocal cords as I was falling. That sensation you felt when you hit a steep hill you were about to go down on a roller coaster had overcame me. The tickling tingle in the pit of my stomach seemed to only made me even more motion sick than from when I first started to fall.

Then _splat._

* * *

I had a killer headache, pounding from the inside my brain as if it was a boxing arena. A involuntary moaned came from my mouth, though it had sounded more high pitch then my regular moans. If that was a thing.

I shut my eyes tighter, to try to get the power to open them. It was more difficult then it should have been. I could hear a loud beeping noise beside me, constantly going off. It only managed to make my headache even worse. Then I had heard the scattering of feet, people were making a commotion out of _something. _ I just couldn't tell what it was.

Exhaustion overcame me, causing me to collapse into the darkness once more.

* * *

I had came to some time later, still having that pounding headache to greet me in my conscious. It seemed when I wasn't awake to the world, it had left me alone. Damn thing.

Pondering to what happened, I was confused to say nonetheless. I was almost positive that I had died at that party. Yet here I was, _breathing. _ Well, barely I could. It was hard to breath as if my chest and lungs had been crushed some how.

Breathing shallow breaths seemed to put my body in discomfort. My muscles seem to spaz out, especially the ones in my back. Not to mention that _damn _ beeping noise kept going off somewhere in the background, making it harder to find at least some peace of mind.

With my body in semi-pain and my mind was a scattered mess, I was determined to _at least_ see where I was . My eyes lids felt like led, forcing them to open. They seem to refuse to open, the muscles screaming at me to just relax.

_No, _ I thought, _I am not going to be left in the dark anymore._

I made my eyes snap open swiftly, which made me sick from the motion in the pit of my stomach. The florescent lights burned my eye balls, as they were tortured to stay open.

I looked at where I was. From how the room was arranged, I could infer that I was in the Hospital. Had they been able to bring me back to life from those bullet wounds? But that wouldn't have made any sense at all...

How did I make it here?

My brain pounded, making me moan in pain. I lifelessly brought my hands to my face, hoping the simple touch would calm down the raging headache.

I inspected my hands as they were slowly coming up, they were smaller than usual, as they had looked like petite, fragile, little girl's hands. Shoot, even my skin tone seemed to be slightly different. This one was paler than before. It just didn't make sense...

Though it wasn't until I buried my face into my hands that I noticed a main factor was off. Red strains of hair seem to fall peacefully onto my face. I looked at it with wide eyes. _I _ didn't have red hair.

I screamed of course. With the sudden realization that _this wasn't my body, _I had started to go into shock. Doctors seemed to swarm into my room, they all a slight look of surprise. Though I surly wasn't paying any attention to them. I drowned out their panic voices as I stared at my trembling hands.

_What was going on here?!_

Unaware to what they were doing, I had felt a slight pinch in my arm. Instantly , my body fell limp again, my vision turning black and blurry. I heard their hushed, panic voices before I was out of the world again.

* * *

Whenever I woke up again, my body had felt groggy. _Where was I again?_

Thinking about what had happened, I sat up with a start, my eyes flashing open. Pain shot up through my back, as I clutched to the sheets , seething out my already shallow breaths.

"You shouldn't do that." My head snapped to the voice, only to see a grown man sitting onto the chair next to my bed. I tensed up, how long has this man been at my bed side?

"Who... Who are you...?" I croaked out, trying to find my voice. I scrunched up my face , as my voice had clearly not sounded like my own, frustratingly enough.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" The man chuckled, much to my dismay. I glared at him as I tensed up even more. This man was slender, his brown hair was part down the middle his bangs were beside his eyes. He had a scar across his nose, as he seemed to have a strong facial structure, tying it up with a growing goatee. His brown seemed to eye me with amusement and curiosity.

He seemed no older than twenty-two.

He seemed to caught onto my hostility as he brought his hands up in a surrender motion as he was chuckling even more.

"No need to get pissy at me. I am Torisei Kamatari, and you are?" I looked at him in confusion. I made a face at him.

"What kind of... name is... Torisei?" I asked, my voice still betraying me. I would have swore if my voice box wasn't all scratchy .

"My last name?" Now it was Kamatari's turn to be confused. I racked up the possibility of to why he would say his last name first, instead of his first name. It just didn't make sense...

"Hey kid, you still never answered my question." His voice jolted me from my jarred thoughts. What _was _ my name? I mean, I could say my real name, from my real body, but even that was becoming fuzzy. Thinking about it to much seemed to put my head in more pain.

"I... Don't know..." I answered truthfully, bringing my hands to clutch my pounding head. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, to see his reaction. All joking aside, his face was in full blown seriousness.

"You know kid... It's a miracle that you survived at all." My eyes widened, as my body started to slightly tremble.

_I hadn't survived though. _

I had _died _at the party. So why was I here now? I inspected my hands again, nothing about them had changed from before. My eyes then gazed over to my legs that were inside the blankets. They were shorter than they should have been.

"How am I here?" I asked him, sitting in utter confusion. My voice was stronger than before, thought I bet it was only because my confusion was stronger than the dull pain that had coursed its way through my body. _This _body .

"Do you really not remember any thing?" He asked. I shook my head, as it was only a slight lie. I _had _remembered what had happened. I just didn't understand why I was here, in a body that wasn't mine. _Why?_

"Do you know where you are?" He then asked, slowly leaning in.

"A hospital ?" I answered , unsure if even that was correct. He chuckled at my answer.

"That's true. But, I was asking of a more general answer. Such as the city, ya know?" I shook my head at him, indicating that , no , _ I hadn't known. _

"Well. Then lemme be the first to welcome you to Kohona, the City Hidden in The Leaves."

**Whew, and thus it is done. How do yall like it so far? I hope it appears to your taste buds . **

**Review.! **


	2. Recuperation

**Welcome to Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction now would I? **

You have ought to be _shitting_ me.

I was in the _Naruto Universe, _of all places. How in the nine hells did I get so lucky? What's next? I die again and become a Pokemon Trainer?

I looked in disbelief at Kamatari, his brown eyes watching my reactions carefully. Did this mean he was a shinobi of this world, that I had just miraculously woke up in. With out paying a price of course. My death from another world.

"Ring any bells?" Kamatari asked, a smirk forming on tan face. I contemplated on lying to him, saying I didn't know what he was talking about. But if he really was a ninja, he would smell my lie from a mile away, then become suspicion to any other actions I would do. So I decided to be discreet.

"Maybe," I muffled, looking else where _but _ him. "But, I still don't remember anything else. Just the name sounds familiar." I told him, to which he seemed to sigh. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer as he was starting to stand up. I stared upon the tall man, my eyes searching for his head gear.

It was no wonder why I didn't see it whenever I first woke up and saw him. It was on his waist for pete's sake! He approached the door and turned back towards me.

"Get some rest kid. I'll be back later. " He grinned at me, and then he was off at the speed of light. I sat there as the room seemed to get a little bit darker.

Feeling exhausted from thinking to much, I laid back down onto the bed. But I couldn't just _go _to sleep. I had way to much on my mind. Besides , I spent to much asleep already. I knew I had died at that party.

And waking up in the Naruto world had just proven it. So what happened to the unfortunate soul of whose body I seemed to have taken control over? I moved my fingers, just to make sure I was still in a body after all. This all seemed way to surreal.

Who was I-erm this person- in this world? What was her purpose in life? Where in the story line was I at? Shoot, did I _want _ to change anything? What happens now?

That was the biggest question that left me stumped.

So I was in the Naruto Universe. Whoopie doo. Just because I was, doesn't exactly mean I was going to be some super bad ass right off the back. So now that I was in control of this person's life, what was I going to do with it?

Though, even if those questions remained in my mind, I couldn't help but feel a little smug. _I _ was the one that was transported into this world. Some average teenage girl was in the Naruto world. _Hah! Take that Fanficton-ers._

With a smirk on my face, I stared up at the square patterns on the ceiling. I guess what I could do was at least find out who I was first, before running off making grand plans of the future.

* * *

I had medical-nin check up on me from time to time, each time taking the opportunity to find out who I was.

Turns out my name was Ishio Akinori, and I was apparently five years old. Or at least that's what my medical records had shown. I had not started at the Academy to become a ninja , but I was surely welcomed too.

Also, with the massive improvements that I was making, I was undoubtedly going to survive this hospital visit. I had asked them what happened to have landed me a visit from the hospital.

They were skittish to answer at first, unsure _what_ to say exactly. It wasn't until I had kept pestering them like the child I was suppose act like did they finally give up.

"Child..." They would always start out whenever explaining something to me. It always seemed to set me off to the deep in, but I always kept my face neutral for the purpose of getting along.

"It's not really easy to explain. We thought you were dead. I mean, you _were _ dead. For one whole day. Your body burnt and crushed from the house fire you were in. Then, you just magically came back to life. Your scars mostly gone, except the ones on your back, and well you were _breathing. _ You truly are a miracle child..."

I almost snorted at the comment. Though, it was a miracle that this body survived, even if a different soul took over the host of the body. Myself though? No. I was _not_ some miracle child.

I had learned that Akinori's parents, well I guess my parents now, were both officially dead. My mother had died during giving child birth, and my father was dead from the house fire that Akinori was also caught up in. They both would have died. Well I guess they did, since I wasn't Akinori's original soul.

Kamatari visited me again, like he said he would. Even if I had barely known him, his company was openly welcomed. He reminded me of the friends that I had back home, and he was sure a whole lot better than what these Medical-Nin could provide.

Not saying they were bad people or anything, they just couldn't strike up very interesting conversation. Plus, Kamatari also had brought _food_ with him.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," I mumbled, as I had eyed the two steamy plates that Kamatari had in his hands. He laughed at my strange expression, handing me the plate of food.

Now usually, I would be very picky with what I ate, since this was food I was not familiar with. But, I was so sick of hospital food that I didn't care what I stuffed into my mouth, as long as it wasn't what they had been serving me.

I had probably looked like a deranged animal in Kamatari's eyes, but at that very moment, I had not one fuck to give.

Stuffing my face like a true woman I was, Kamatari had started the conversation.

"So , do you remember anything now?" After inhaling all the food on my plate, I looked at him with quite a messy face.

"Nope." I grinned at him, which caused him to wipe my face with a napkin. When he was done I glared at him. "I could have done that..." I glowered at him, setting the now empty plate on my lap as I crossed my arms.

"Well you didn't." Kamatari stated curtly, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair, eating his food slowly. I fidgeted my hands together, thinking.

"Kamatari, can I ask you a question?" I looked over at him, with my head tilted. He looked over at me, curious to what I was going to say. Then he spread his lips into a huge grin.

"You just did." He laughed as my glare turned cold.

"Smart ass." I told him, then stuck my nose in the air. That only made him laugh harder. Getting irritated, I started to move my legs my own. Guess I'll do what I was going to do on my own then!

After getting a feel of my legs, after not using them for god knows how long, I jumped off the bed... And landed on my face.

Kamatari's laugh stopped abruptly, as he quickly by my side. He tried to help me up, but I pushed him off.

"I don't need your help." I told him hotly, getting up on my own. My body had felt so _small._ Puny. And weaker than what I was use to. Now I'm not saying I was like the strongest women on earth where I came from, but I had at least a little bit more muscle than the child I took over.

My face slightly frowned. It was weird to say 'child that I took over.' Unnatural too. I had ripped away a child's future to replace it with my own. I guess that didn't matter at the moment.

Quickly getting over my anger at Kamatari as I couldn't find what I was looking for, I turned to the older man.

"Kamatari, can you help me find a mirror?"

"A mirror?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't remember what I look like." He quickly understood me as he picked me up to my dismay. I was _not_ some small child that you picked up and do what ever you want to. He lead me to the ladies bathroom, setting me down.

I looked up at the door , taking a deep breathe. I walked in, waiting to see myself for the first time. It was then that I had realized that the sinks and the mirrors were to high to reach for my short five year old body.

I heard Kamatari's hyena laughter from the other side, as right then I knew I was set up. He had _known _ that I was to short to reach the mirrors. What a cruel joke.

Fuming, I had went out of the room to give the laughing man a piece of my mind.

* * *

After a week or so, I had _finally _ been release out of the hospital. I couldn't have been chipper than Woody the Wood Pecker. Hah, cause, ya know, he chips at wood?

I chuckled on the inside at my own little pun. I'm sure if I told it out loud, no one would get the reference. Would that mean no one would get my references anymore? The thought sadden me, as I was being lead by a Medical-nin.

Apparently, since my house burnt down, I had to get a new one. In order to do so, I had to go meet the Hokage. Usually that wouldn't happen, but since I was wanting to become a student at the Academy, I would possibly get a discount.

I still had no idea where in the plot I was, that was, until I stepped foot out side. Out in the whole view that Konoha could see, was the giant mountain that resembled Mt. Rushmore in my eyes. Not that I ever been to Rushmore, as it was just a big rock with faces on it.

But this? I had to take a stilled breathe, staring up at it's beauty. Sure, it too, was just a big rock with faces on it, but seeing it in person made the moment seemed more... Magical. Plus, it was the first thing I've seen since leaving that damnable hospital.

Thinking about being bed ridden for so long had made me shiver. Memento: Don't get hurt for a long while.

Though, if I wanted a life of a shinobi, then I'd probably had a lot more hospital visits coming my way. More than what I would want.

I looked up at the Hokage Mountain, counting the faces.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Three faces. That must have meant that Minato had not become Hokage yet.

_Would this mean I might be able to meet team Minato!? _My heart raced at the thought. Kakashi was by far one of my favorite characters in the series, and if I could meet him as a young child, I'd surely faint.

Shush. Lemme have this fan girl moment, okay?

While deep in thought, the medical-nin and I had approached the Academy , where at the top, the Hokage's office was there. My hands started turn clammy at the thought of meeting such an important character.

I mean, it's not every day you are graced by the presents of the _Hokage , _of all people. Sure, the people of the village might be use to it by now, like if somebody in my world wouldn't have cared as much if Barack Obama was knocking on their door.

So because _I _ wasn't apart of this world, I was very nervous.

I couldn't help but brace myself as we entered the building.

**Voila, and thus Chapter 2 has been concluded. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Whoo hooo, two chapters in one day. Yay.) **

**Review! :)**


	3. Finding Home

**Whoohooo. Chapter Three on board. I'd also like to thank Guest and They Will all Fall Eventually for reviewing. :) **

**Also! I am currently looking for a Beta person that'd I'd be able to bounce ideas off them and they help me out. I've never had a beta before, but I feel as if it'd be critical in this story. So if you are interested, please PM me ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto. **

The Hokage's office looked just as it did in the Anime. A big open room with a desk at the end facing from the windows.

And there he was, the Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, it was a strange to see him younger than how he first appeared in the Anime. Surely these were one of his more kinder years that he had.

The Medical-nin shuffled me into the room, and as quickly as he entered, was how quick he left to go "Stand guard outside." Yeah, whatever.

My eyes refocused on the older man, growing more nervous by minute. The silence was unbearable, my muscles twitching involuntarily. I had felt vulnerable under the old man's knowing eyes, as those very eyes seemed to undress me in every layer of skin that I was wearing.

Fidgeting, I bowed to him out of respect. That's what you're suppose to do when ever you come along to an elder, right?

The Old Man smiled at me, which did not help out my nerves at all. So there we were, me standing in a uncomfortable bow position, and him sitting at his desk, _just staring at me._

Maybe it was just my paranoid getting to me, but it was really starting to creep me out.

"Sit down Akinori." I looked around the room for a second, then realized that it was _me _ he was talking to. I would have thumped myself on the forehead if I was alone. I was still not use to the fact that Akinori was my new name.

I complied to his wishes, sitting on my shins.

"Good morning Third Hokage." I said lamely, not sure what else _to_ say. We sat there in silence for a moment, until he spoke up again.

"I give my condolences to your father's loss." My face scrunched up to his words, as I sluggishly shrugged one shoulder.

"It's not that big of a deal..." I trailed off, only glancing to see the Hokage's reaction. His face spoke of curiosity as he leaned more onto his desk.

"Most usually wouldn't just shrug off a family's death." I looked down at my hands in shame. I mean, this was this _girl's _father we were talking about. I could at least be more thoughtful in the situation. So I decided to give out the half lie, half truth that had seemed to be 'my case'.

"Well, sir, I don't remember him at all. I have no connection to him in my memory, so I don't care as much as I should." I told him bluntly, watching him carefully. His face stayed neutral but his eyes... It was only a short moment but I could have sworn that his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

He sighed, "I see," then he went on to shuffling through some papers. I had waited patiently , which was hard to do, as he found the one he wanted.

"Ishio Akinori, I hereby claim that you are under the Academy's Discount to Orphans in Need of Homes, or ADONH. This paper here states that the Academy will pay all living fees that concerns a home until you either become of age or become a Genin. Also, this includes all other things that you will need to survive such as food and ninja gear for the first two months. I just need you to sign right here." He pushed forward the paper he hand in his hands, pointing to the line that had 'signature' besides it.

I sat there for a moment, staring at the paper.

_No wonder why orphans were able to survive on their own in the show! Kohona is loaded with money! _

I eagerly stood up, bouncing on the balls of my feet to the paper. This was the deal of a life time. Not only was I magically in the Naruto world, I was given a roof over my head _for free._

Free was probably my most favorite word at the moment.

I signed the paper in English, with out a second thought. I handed the signed paper to him, as he glanced over it to make sure I didn't have to fill anything out.

"What language is this Akinori?" He inquired, looking up from the paper. I froze in place.

_Had my cover had just been blown?_

Well it wasn't much of a cover. I had concluded earlier in the week that it was probably in my best interest if no one knew that I had came from another dimension. Reasonably, I wouldn't get the best reaction from the other people.

I had to think of a plausible lie that even the Hokage would believe. Something so grand, something amazing, that to this day people would be amazed-

"Erm, I had been reading an English book at the hospital all week, and I guess I had did it out of habit from practicing." I lied lamely, cringing at the terrible lie. I had wanted to bang my head against the wall because of the garbage that came out of my mouth.

_That _ was the oh so grand lie that I had come up with? I had deserved to be kicked in the bum for that one.

Waiting to be called out, the Hokage just shrugged his shoulders putting the paper into a pile of papers.

"Just be sure to sign in Japanese the next time." I deadpanned. Had I really just fooled the Hokage, of all people? Man, he must really be losing his touch then...

He opened the drawer and brought out a key with a room number on it. He tossed it towards me. I squeaked in surprise as I fumbled the keys in my hands, but ended up dropping them anyways. I let out a sigh of frustration as I snatched it up from the floor.

The Third Hokage smiled at me, then sent me on my merry way, saying he had a lot of paper work he had to finish.

I bowed to him in thanks, then I jogged out of his room, feeling his eyes watch me all the way to the door.

Once I was out of the range of the office , I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know how I got out of there so smoothly. I would have at least thought he would be suspicious or something. Then again, why would he had been? For all he knew, I was just some little girl that had gotten the bad end of the bargain in a house fire that managed to still survive.

No reason to be suspicious here. Still... I had to shake off the feeling of him watching me with those all knowing eyes.

* * *

That Medical-Nin was a lair.

Went to go stand guard? Yeah, right. He left me alone with the Hokage the first chance that he got.

Not that I was complaining, I was actually glad to have some alone time, it was just that it would have been nice to have some one show me where I would be spending my childhood from here on out. Kohona was huge, how was I going to find my room that I was staying at? How was I going to find the _apartment _ building it was held at?

I sighed, it seemed as if I was going to have to find it the hard way. Through trial and error. How fun this was going to be. Sense the sarcasm there?

As wandered through the city, I fiddled with the key in my hands. Room Number 36. The thick black 36 was imprinted to the old yellow key. That was the only clue I had to tell me where I would be living at.

I was tempted to go and asked the Third Hokage, but I wasn't to thrill at the thought of accidentally making more of a fool out of myself. Besides, he said so himself, he was busy with paper work.

So it looked like I was on my own on this.

I stood there with a hand on my chin, thinking of a game plan. I didn't even know where to _start. _

I guess I could find a map of the city, but I didn't even know where one would be at in this damnable city. I sighed in defeat as I started to mindlessly wander around.

I went into every shop I saw and asked if they had a map I could have or if they knew where the building for the key would work at. Everyone I had asked didn't know and didn't have a map.

How useless.

It wasn't until a few hours later I had caught my lucky break.

My feet were sore from aimlessly walking around, and I had not yet found out where I would be staying. This really seemed like some sort of flaw in the ADONH system.

Then by some saving grace , I had ran into a little boy that was covered in dirt from head to toe. Of course, when it happened, I didn't see it much of a saving grace.

He had knocked into me with such force that we had both landed on our butts. Irrigated that I had not found out where I was stay at yet, and now some one had ran into me.

You could say I was not a happy camper.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at him, getting up from the ground. He looked up at me, he seemed as if he was nervous about something.

"I gotta go!" He jumped up onto his feet with grace of a cat. He was about to run off when I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hold up! You aren't leaving until I get an apologize!" I told him, glaring. Because of him, I too, was covered in dirt. He was being anxious now.

"I-I-I gotta go!" He claimed, tugging at his wrist. Was this all this kid could say?

He seemed as if he was my age, yet he was smaller than I!

Suddenly I seen a group of civilians come running down the road. We both stared wide eyes at the oncoming , angry group.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get away!" They all seemed to be screaming in chorus, rampaging through the city.

He squeaked, making a last minute decision. He jumped onto a roof. With me still holding onto his arm.

I've never screamed louder in this lifetime.

Now let me tell you, being dragged around like a rag doll by a boy smaller than you was _not _fun. I had hit roof tops harder than I would have liked to , and before I could compose myself, he had jumped to another roof which sent my stomach in a spiral of nausea. He even put his hand on my mouth to stop my screaming!

Though I guess it was my fault since I was the one with the death grip on his wrist. But there was no way in the nine hells I was letting go and allow myself to potentially have my second death from falling a dangerous height.

We finally settled onto one roof top, both out of breath. Well his from using his chakra while I on the other hand thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"Are you _insane? _" I sputtered out, pushing him away from my grasp. He proceeded to put his hands on his knees, _laughing. _

"This is not a laughing manner!" I yelled at him, my eyes narrowing at him. He feel on his butt, laughing harder. I was fuming now.

"You don't just drag girls across the damn city!" I snarled , crossing my arms at him. He abruptly stopped his laughing, as he looked up at me.

"You're a girl?" He asked, as he gave me a perplexed look.

I gave him a look as I bonked him on the head.

"Of _course _ I am a girl!" I hollered, steam coming from my head . He pouted as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Could have fooled me..." He mumbled, continuing to rub his head. I took this moment to study the boy.

He was sure a mess. He had dark brown hair that had seemed to stand up against physics, as his bangs seemed to fell lightly above his chocolate brown eyes. His tan reminded me of the light brown dirt used on roads.

Shoot! He was even wearing brown civilian clothes. This boy was starting to look more like a coconut the longer I stared at him. I averted my gaze to my surroundings at that moment. No one seemed to be wanting our heads on a silver platter.

"Looks like we lost them." I stated, looking back at the boy. He jumped up bubbly, giggly like a little girl.

"Of course we did! They'll never catch me!" He seemed upbeat about that exclamation. He smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but give a small smile back. All my anger from before had disperse into nothingness. The kid was just to cute to _not _ smile back at.

"Hey, where are we exactly?" I asked him, looking down at the building we were on.

"We're at a apartment building." He said, tilting his head. My smile grew bigger as I rushed to the ladder that would lead me to the outside railing. Once I planted my feet on the metal floor, I rushed through the doors, searching for Number 36.

It was on the third floor, the half way mark of the building since it had six floors.

I grabbed my key out of my pocket and shoved the object through the key hole. With a satisfying click, the groaning door opened.

Thank my lucky stars! I squealed in delight, as I had finally found my new home after hours of searching. The boy smiled, probably glad he could help. A look of realization went through his face, as he stood up straighter.

"Oh! I gotta go! My Mum's probably wondering where I am with dinner now!" He jumped on the railing, about to be off.

"Wait! I don't know-" And his was gone, jumping onto roof top, to roof top. "Your name..." I mumbled out the last two words of my sentence, sighing.

I turned back to my new home, examining it.

It was an old building, having not much to offer. Thus, it was a roof over my head so I shouldn't be complaining. I walked into the dusty room, in dismay. Even though it was free for now, it looked like I had to be doing a lot of cleaning to make it livable.

Oh Joys.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was mostly kinda filler you could say. **

**Review!**


	4. The Reflection Of Fate

**Yay, Chapter four is here! :) **

**I'd like to thank GiuliaZe for reviewing last chapter! **

**ALSO! I am still looking for s beta for this story so PLEASE if you are interested please PM me as soon as you can. I'll surely appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto. -Sad face-**

My place wasn't much. It was small, complete with a living room , a kitchen , a half bathroom, the Master bedroom and a full personal bathroom connected to the bedroom.

It was the place I would call home. It's not like I _would _need much, though I couldn't help but shake off the feeling of being so _cramped. _My body had automatically twitched whenever I explored the house, as if _rejecting _the idea to live here. I scowled, it's not as if it was that bad. Sure from my old life I had lived better, I could almost _picture _my other house.

It was huge, two story, with a light blue exterior flowers surrounding the outside because my Mother had the biggest green thumb I had ever witnessed. Although, whenever I had tried to picture the inside, nothing would come up. It was as if I was staring at a blank piece of paper. I furrowed my eye brows together, trying to think of _anything . _ Nothing. Nothing had came up.

I let out a frustrated sigh, deciding that I would figure it out later . At this moment I had needed to at least clean the place up a little bit. It wasn't extremely unpleasant or anything, just a wee bit dusty. I rummaged through the kitchen trying to find a rag or a napkin or _anything. _

Nothing. It seemed that every thing was vacant. Just a few plates and cups in the cupboards but that was about it. I looked around in the other rooms with not much access. It was all empty of extra items.

Looked like I would need to by my own toiletries and other accessories.

How bothersome.

And what made it all the worse was that I had no idea whenever I would get the free money anyways. I mean, I could get it an hour from now or a month from now. Who knew?

I sat on the black leather couch that held a small TV in front of it. Huh. I didn't know this world had TV's invented yet. Then again, I probably didn't know a lot of the things that was in his world. A disadvantage surely.

BUT!

I had known events that happened in the cannon story! A advantage! My head hung in defeat. I still hadn't a clue where in the time line I was in which wasn't helping my case.

Plus, I was some unimportant character anyways, so who was to say I even get a chance to change the story in the first place? I sighed. Just because I was transformed into this marvelous world, doesn't mean I was some super bad ass right off the back.

Oh Joys.

That was something I was _not _looking forward too. From where I was from, you could say that I was a very unmotivated person. Or in other words , lazy.

It was just that, nothing had _interested _me. Also, I wasn't a big fan of something that I just couldn't just get off the back. It was either I was a natural, or I just didn't do it at all.

My nose twitched as I scratched it. I was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

Okay, I was lying whenever I said I hadn't had a clue where in the time line I was at. I had known that Minato wasn't Hokage from that MT. Rushmore look-alike.

That still didn't leave me very knowledgeable .

Feeling as if I was thinking in circles, I thought about something else.

That kid from eariler... I mean, I guess I shouldn't say kid since I was a child also, but I just couldn't help it with my mature mental mind.

Anyways.

Who was he? Had he known that this was where I needed to be? I mean, that'd be pretty impossible... Unless he too had been apart of the program I was in, but that too was thrown out the window.

_"Oh! I gotta go! My Mum's probably wondering where I am with dinner now!" _Then he had went to a different direction than one of the apartments. So that dis-concluded two points that you needed to be in ADONH. Or Academy's Discount to Orphans in Need of Homes. Gahhhhh. Why did they have to have such a long name!?

Damn bastards.

Back on the current topic.

He had left before I got his name too. Though by his age, and his ability, I assumed that he would be in the Academy with me whenever I had start. It only seemed logical.

If I was wrong to not see him again, than oh well right? There's nothing I could do than, and I sure as hell wasn't about to scavenge the whole city just so I could thank the boy. He wasn't that important.

Again, I was thinking in circles and It was getting me no where. Until I had receive more information , I wouldn't be getting anywhere. And with out money , it's not like I could occupy my mind with . I got up to turn on the TV. Maybe that could distract me for at least a little while. I pushed the 'ON' button.

Once.

Twice.

Three times. Than I proceeded to click it several times at once , hoping if I just pushed it rapidly and harder than the last time I pushed it , _it would just come on. _

"Gahhhh!" I gave an exasperated sigh as I kicked the cheap ol' thing.

"Piece of junk..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock._

I moaned. My eyes slowly shifting open. I had slept onto the bed bare, since it had no sheets nor blankets, nor pillows. So it's not like I was very comfortable in the first place.

But _still. _

The light shined in my eyes as another round of knocking went off. I groggily got up the bed, sliding my feet to the door. The person behind the door kept knocking.

"Shaddup! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hollered, quickening my pace to reach the door. I swung it open, looking up to see Kamatari about to knock again. Gahh. I hated being so short, I had barely made it above his knee caps!

See who it was I glared at him, slamming the door shut.

I had _not _wanted to deal with him.

If he was anything like the friends I had at home, he would _not _be a welcome sight, that's for sure.

I started to shuffle back to my bed, wondering if I could catch a few more Z's.

The knocking went off again.

I ignored it.

Unexpectedly, I heard a _crunch _as then I heard the moaning door open. I swiftly turned around, agape at what I saw.

"Yo-you broke my lock!" I exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at him. I was very awake now.

He turned the door handle back and forth, it going each direction smoothly.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, that's what you get for closing the door on me."

I crossed my arms.

"Screw you." I told him as I glared. Gahhh! I haven't even been at my new house more than one day and he just come in and ruins the front door!

WHAT'S GOING TO STOP THE RAPISTS FROM COMING IN NOW!?

My glare intensified at the thought, as his sheepish smile turned more into amused grin. He plucked me off the ground in on swift movement, as I was now held in his arms. I had knowingly showed discomfort.

I was _not _ some child you could just pick up!

"Aww you're just a cutie pie when ever you're mad." He pinched my cheek with his free hand as I slapped it away. I childishly stuck my tongue at him, hitting his chest . With each hit, I could feel his chuckle vibrate throughout my body. It wasn't my fault his voice was so baritone.

He then set me down. Thank god!

"Come on Akinori. Time to get you a new wardrobe, as I have your money that you get for the next two weeks." He took it out of his pocket, my eyes flashed the money sign as I saw them. I licked my lips, more than willing now to go anywhere with the older man.

* * *

Turns out, every two weeks I would get my payment of 1000 dollars. Of course it wasn't going to pay off everything at once . Though, in my simpleton mind, it was still a lot of money.

Kamatari had went off that kids use to get more, but they had to cut back here lately. Whenever I had inquired why, his face went grim as he was silent for a moment. He then started babbling about something that was completely off subject. It could have been important but I had tuned him out as I stared at the ground. Yeah, I know, not the greatest thing for me to do.

He stopped from a clothing store, plunking me off the ground by the back of the hospital outfit I was still distastefully in.

Luckily, it wasn't like the outfits my World had carried. These were just a plain white shirt with shorts that had white with tint blue strips going vertically along the whole outfit. Though it was better than going out in the nude.

Not like they would have let me even if I wanted to.

They would have gave me back my old clothes but it turns out that they were charred along with most of my body. I internally cried fake tears , why couldn't they be magically repaired along with my body?

Stupid real life material.

I flailed in the air, it wasn't fair that I was so small. The older man chuckled at the torture he was giving me as we entered the building. He then dropped me at the entrance. I landed with a hard _thud, _feeling a slight sting going through my body. I felt like I landed on my tail bone wrong. I grumbled as I stood up, rubbing my rumbas.

Jerk.

We roamed into the little girl section, as I was presumably a little girl no matter how much I'd like disagree with. That was the truth and there was no point in denying it.

I just hated accepting it.

Though, I felt like I had done a good job so far. I mean at least, I wasn't in some mental institution yet, wondering if I was going crazy. It's not every day you get transformed into a little girl that's apart from a universe that's far different from your own. It just _didn't happened. _

Though I had no logical explanation how I ended up here , besides just being lucky. Trust me, sometimes _being lucky _ wasn't a very good thing. _  
_

Kamatari had showed me several pieces of clothing, all of them I had disagreed upon. They were either ugly, to girly, to pink, or just a dress. There were a lot of dresses too.

Damn it man! I had _some _ of my dignity!

My eyes scanned across the section my eyes widen at the perfect piece of clothing. I tugged on Kamatari's pant leg , pointing frantically at it.

It was blue, my _favorite _color. Okay it was a blue dress, but I could have gotten over that it was a dress just simply how beautiful it was. It was a long dress with long sleeves also. Though at the edges of the dress was black fur that had covered it, I was also grateful enough it had a hood attached to it. Though it was the design that was captivating. It was as if a white Chinese dragon had wrapped itself around it with little white swirls surrounding the said dragon.

Kamatari approved of it, though it wasn't as if he had a say in it at all. He ushered me into the changing room so I could try it. I happily complied. Though whenever I had entered the changing room I had almost screamed.

There, in the mirror was not my reflection. Well, let me rephrase that. It _was _ my reflection, though it was not one I was use to . I started shaking as I reached out to the mirror that showed my true appearance. I gasped as I touched the coolness of the glass, the reflection of me doing the same thing.

My mind started rejecting that this was _me. _I started to make faces at the mirror, doing quick movement, seeing if the reflection would mimic me.

It had.

I started to feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. The surreal-ness of this was just to much to handle... I started to shake once more, feeling as if I was about to go to shock. I started to breath irregularly, as I started to inspect myself.

I had red hair, well more as strawberry blonde as it was looking oddly more orange than red. My skin was one of an albino, my face was a little bit chubby, still not grown from it's baby fat. My nose was crooked , but not by much. I looked at my teeth, seeing all my baby teeth were gone.

My eyes were a piercing blue, as if they were looking at something from the beyond. I felt as if it just didn't fit my face. Along with the short hair. Gah, it was god awful. It went to every which direction, as it feel lightly on my face as it didn't go pass my ears. This body probably looked like a freak. I sighed, regaining my composer as I started to get changed.

I tore off the clothes as they were stuck to me. I made a face, as I couldn't _wait _to get out of them. Once they were off, I looked at my naked body, that had a pair of underwear on. I poked my chest, where my _boobies _should be at.

Jeez. Can't wait to grow these back... I thought sarcastically. Though I then realized a plus side to being a younger girl.

MOTHER NATURE WOULDN'T HAUNT ME EVERY MONTH NOW. TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!

Ahem.

After that cheerful thought, I did a 360 to get a good look at myself. I stopped at my back.

The Medical-nin did mention that my back was burned. I guess I just didn't believe him...

My back was scarred an angry red all across my back . It was pretty frightening if to tell the truth.

Think about it, this body was _covered_ in these scars. Then I took over the body , and they all receded besides the ones in my back. It was no wonder this body was proclaimed as dead... A shudder went through me as I slipped on the dress.

It really was a miracle that this body pulled through at all.

Why was I put in this body in the first place?

I looked at the dress, it had fit me well enough. Sure it was a little to long in the arms and legs, but hey who was I too complain ? I loved the dress very much. I'll grow into it.

Taking a deep breath, I faced Kamatari. He gave me good praise , and I just nodded a long with it. We then left buying the outfit, along with twenty others of the same kind.

"You never know whenever your current one could get ruined when you live life as a shinobi ." Kamatari mused, as he gave me a cheeky smile. It _did _ make sense. It would be kinda ridiculous if you wore the same clothes everyday through out every battle.

* * *

The next place Kamatari took me was the grocery store and the library . So I had bought a ton of food and checked out a bunch of books much to Kamatari's persistence. He told me that since I had lost my memory that I had to relearn the basics about being a shinobi. I mean, even if I had known the basic from my world, I didn't know how to put it to use, so I'd admit that these books would help me very much.

We hurriedly along to my new home as it was starting to get dark . When we had arrived Kamatari was nice enough to put up the grocerys' up inside the cupboard and the fridge as an apology for breaking my door. Still I felt uneasy going to sleep when I didn't have a cover to protect me. Though if I thought about it, if some one had _really _ wanted to come on in, they would have no problem with it , with or with out a lock.

I sighed as afterwards Kamatari had left me to my demise.

So out of curiosity I opened one of the books I checked out. I opened it, looked at it for a moment, and chucked it at a wall as hard as I could, making a loud _clunk _noise when it made contact.

Fuck.

I didn't know how to read in this world.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I know this story is starting out slow so far. Sorry about that. Haha. **

**Reviews are love! 3**


End file.
